


Getting the Girl

by TaioraQueen15



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: Twister's in love with Rosita. Clio knows it; Reggie knows it; Otto knows it; Ramón knows it; everybody knows it.Can he finally get the guts to ask her out?





	Getting the Girl

 

 

_Two weeks 'til Christmas_

 

"Oh my gosh, only ten more minutes! I can't wait to get home!" Rosita cried out. I smiled from the driver's seat. We were driving home from UCLA where we had spent our first semester. We've gone a long way since those summers when we were 9. For one thing, I learned that I wasn't actually stupid. I was actually really smart.  
I just so happen to lack a lot of common sense. But as far as school goes, I'm a decent student. Sixth grade, we took standardized tests and we ended up getting the 90   
percentile in almost every category. They started putting us in advance classes. We've been getting almost straight A's ever since. In high school,   
we started to take AP classes as freshmen, something only Sammy did at our school.

 

At first, it was hard. Not because the classes were difficult for me, actually they were rather easy, but because I had to leave my main homies Ramón and Otto alone in the regular classes. We were all in the same class ever since kindergarten, but seventh grade changed that. Though we remained homies, it was still weird.   
Then there were all the smarty-pants kids in my classes. They judged me because while they spent all their time studying, I spent my time doing extreme sports and making   
mini-movies, which were called documentaries. Even though I was president of the A/V club, which even I admit was pretty nerdy, they thought I was some sort of dumb surf bum.  
It wasn't until the first test and every other test I took after that, where I snagged the highest score. They accused me of cheating, so my teachers made me take the test in private  
sometimes after. That, if anything, improved my scores and Rosita's too. Since then, they backed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to write this because they're annoying. But seriously, if I owned Rocket Power, I'd Ben 10 that shit. Age them to 15-16. And I would include my OCs. That would be fuckin' sick.
> 
> Author's Note: This will be the twenty-ninth one-shot, because I'm determined to start and finish each of my Christmas one-shots and New Year's multi-shot by the end of this year. I'm still happy that the Rocket Power fandom is still alive,  
> considering it comes on TeenNick now, but at night, even though it rarely ever airs, but hopefully some of you will read this,  
> even though some might comment, give me kudos or bookmark this one-shot.


End file.
